


The Best Treatment

by Almost_Star_Struck



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Medieval Medicine, Plague Doctors, Unusual Medical Practices, sex therapy, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost_Star_Struck/pseuds/Almost_Star_Struck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imelda Eliseo is worried that her husband has an ailment and turns to professional help to find the cure. Good thing this doctor has the best treatment in mind for his affliction.</p><p>Not Betaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

There were many things that people required a doctor for, especially during the winter months when people were most prone to sickness and unrest: medicine, check-ups, baldness cures, advice, etc.

But this was definitely a more unusual request.

Not that he was _complaining_. The challenge was refreshing.

"Your husband isn't aroused when you make love, signora?" the doctor repeated in a quiet voice so that the people passing by wouldn't hear and begin to gossip about the noblewoman's private matters. Imelda Bruno nodded, her eyes tearing as she looked over the cold indifferent mask that the doctor wore.

She leaned over his stall, her lips trembling as she murmured, "He still kisses me and holds me close at night. We talk a _lot_...a-and we've never had any problems before, but for the last few months when try to have sex he can't get it up. I think Nevio isn't attracted to me anymore. I don't-I don't think he's cheating on me, but-" She sniffled and the doctor exhaled, handing her a hanky as he adjusted his mask.

"You love your husband very much, don't you?" he asked in a calm voice as she took the cloth and wiped her eyes, pushing her bangs out of her face.

"Of course I do." Imelda said before pausing, looking behind her to see if anyone was paying them any mind. Slowly, she turned back around and said, "I heard...that you helped Signora Arebella's husband a few months back with a similar problem. I want you to give my husband the same treatment. Arebella said that their relationship is great now. I want the same for me and my husband."

The doctor was silent for a moment before he nodded, turning his back to her as he went looking through his vast collection of natural remedies, "Understandable, my dear lady and it is rather simple to treat men in this case." He fell silent as he picked up a container of squirming leeches and ran his gloved finger down the side. "If that's what you wish, bring him here tomorrow night with payment for my services. The technique I'm going to use is rather painful to watch so I suggest you leave him with me until morning, signora."

She swallowed and nodded her head.

"Just do what you can for him, doctor! You've helped us so much before and Signora Arebella swears by your treatment!"

Smiling, he said, "Alright then. The day after you drop him off, come back and I promise you the same results as your dear friend, signora. I doubt Nevio's case is any more extreme than Fedrico's was."

Imelda reached out, shaking the man's hand in her petite pair. "Of course doctor! Just please help my poor Nevio!"

The doctor chuckled and pulled his hand away slowly, "I will do my best."


	2. A Patient's Woes

It was almost noon when he heard a voice call for him. Walking to the front of his stall, the doctor held up the short-handled knife he was polishing to the sunlight. His bone white mask glinted brighter than the blade. A comely man stared at him from the other side of the wooden shelf, his broad unshaven face tense. "My wife-"  
  
"She has already explained the situation to me. I can help you, messere." The masked doctor put down the knife and tapped his chin under the long white beak. "I doubt you'll be worse than the others."

Nevio blanched at this. "Others?"

The doctor chuckled, the sound seeming to echo a bit in the confines of the mask. "You think you're the _only_ man to have this problem? Oh no, no, no...it's not as common as other ailments, but I see several men throughout the year who require my services in this area."  
  
Nevio's brow loosened and he nodded. "How painful will it be to fix?"

The doctor shrugged.

"It depends greatly on the person. Some men enjoy the treatment, others take a while to get used to the sensation. However, I can assure you that it has never failed to achieve its desired results." He gestured to the door next to the stall that lead into the stockroom and private facility. "Please go on inside, messere. I must close for today as this will be a somewhat lengthy procedure. I will join you when I'm done here and we can get started."

Nevio nodded and brushed his long brown hair back nervously as he went into the back of the stall, closing the door behind him.  
  
He looked around as soon as the door shunted out all natural light, leaving only a candle to cast shadows over the doctore's tools. Some looked practically devilish and he eyed the amputation saw with wide blue eyes. There were many vials as well, some looking like they had never been in use before. He walked over and ran a calloused finger over the neat, but peeling label on one that was covered in a layer of dust. "Frog's intestines..." he read aloud, wondering what sort of sickness it cured.

A few minutes passed and eventually the doctor entered, closing and locking the door behind him. The man lit a large torch to brighten up the room a bit before he gestured for Nevio to sit down in a chair next to what was clearly a desk.  
  
"Now before we begin, I would like to hear all of your symptoms," he said, going to his shelves and pulling off several items.

Nevio clasped his thick hands in front of him and leaned forward in the chair. "It is terribly embarrassing."

The doctor hummed under his breath and said, "I cannot help you if you are not honest with me, messere." He turned, the large beak casting a truly horrifying shadow upon the opposite wall.

The nobleman frowned and nodded. "It is just that...I can't get hard. Try as I might, I cannot get it up when I try to make-love to my wife. I've never had this problem before, doctor. It is all very sudden."  
  
"Hmmmmm..." the doctor said, nodding. "And have you tried masturbating?" At Nevio's horrified expression, the doctor continued, "As the church frowns upon the act of self-pleasure, the human body was made for surviving and reproducing. God's handiwork." He paused, twirling a small knife in the light of the torch, "Let me inform you that sometimes, treatments must go against God's design." He stepped back toward the nobleman, gesturing at his tools of trade, "I am bound by the church to not modify the human body beyond what God has given, yet when I treat patients, that is exactly what I am doing."  
  
He heaved a tired sigh and adjusted the hat over his head. "As horrible as it is to defy God's command, when people ask for my services, I do not deny them." He chuckled, "Especially when they pay me as handsomely as your wife." Clearing his throat, he pointed the knife at the nobleman's crotch. "Strip and lay your clothes next to the door." He smiled behind the mask even as the other man flinched at the abrupt order from a commoner.

"I just need to examine you," he explained in a kind voice, laying the knife back onto the table. Nevio visibly relaxed at that and nodded.  
  
"Yes, of course..." He stood and untied the clasps of his winter cloak and then the layer of shirts beneath it. He bent over, unbuckling his shoes and slipping them off before he loosened his trousers and pulled them down to his knees. Left in just his small clothes, he hesitated for a moment before sliding them off as well, putting everything in a pile next to the door.   
  
"Good, now sit back down again, please." The doctor's gloved hand gestured back to the chair and the naked man exhaled, his cheeks flushing as he sat down again. The doctor placed a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, messere. I'm a _doctore_. I'm here to _help_ you."

Nevio stared back into the blank eyes of the beak mask and he nodded. "Yes, I trust you. It's just embarrassing is all."

"Oh, but it shouldn't be." The doctor dipped his head, eyes running over the older man's fairly developed physique. "You're a businessman, correct?" he asked curiously.

Nevio smiled, relaxing at the small talk, "Yes, but I attempt to create in my spare time. Carving mostly. Wood and metal."  
  
"I've seen your pieces in a few of the churches. Very nice detailed work." The doctor's other hand came around and ran down the center of Nevio's chest, brushing the light patch of hair that ran down to his stomach. Nevio's body flinched and the doctor murmured, "Relax, remember? Now why don't you tell me about your wife?"  
  
Nevio exhaled, looking at the ceiling to avoid looking at the mask. "She is somewhat of a frail woman, but a good one. Honest and loving." The doctor nodded in understanding, his hand running over both of Nevio's brown nipples. Nevio shivered at the feel of leather against the sensitive skin and he swallowed. "She's very supportive too, but we want children and with me like this-"

The doctor smiled. "You will be fine, messere. You and your beautiful wife will have plenty of little ones bopping around the city soon enough." Nevio nodded and looked down as he felt the doctor's hands run down his side to grip his hips firmly. He felt his heart jump, seeing the beak of the doctor's mask only a few inches away from his limp member.   
  
"For an businessman, you're fairly fit. Good shape to be in for a man your age," the doctor said simply as if he was just treating a coughing spell or a case of hiccups. The doctor then moved his hand down over Nevio's hairy thighs and spread them, fully exposing the man's crotch. "Hmmmm, no physical deformities. You're a good length and girth for a man your height."

Nevio blushed, his eyes going back to the ceiling. "Ah, thank you...I suppose."   
  
The doctor's hand wandered again and grabbed Nevio's limp dick in a gloved hand, pressing his thumb against the bottom of the head. Instinctively, Nevio reached out to stop him, but the doctor's free hand grabbed his wrist before he could. "Keep still please. This is just the examination. If you are this nervous, I might have to strap you down for the examination as well as the procedure itself. It would not be as comfortable, messere."

Nevio's arm fell and he bit his lip. "I'm just not used to this. I've been loyal to my wife and just to have someone else touch me like this. It's strange."

The doctor tilted his head up to look at the older man. "Everyone comes in nervous, messere. No one likes to be sick, but I'm here to only help and make things better." He patted Nevio's thigh gently and looked back down, pulling back the foreskin tenderly.   
  
"You seem to be in a healthy physical shape overall. I must assume that the problem must lie in your sexual appetite." The doctor stood and walked over to his work bench, taking two belts and undoing the clasps. "In order to properly diagnose your illness, I will need to determine what exactly arouses interest in you." He turned back to Nevio and said, "Please place your hands on the armrests, messere."

Nevio stared up at the looming mask and said, "Is it really needed? To tie me down?"   
  
Nodding, the doctor said, "This is an intense procedure. You might not be able to handle it without restraint."

Nevio lowered his head, brown bangs hanging over his eyes. "Ok," he said softly, laying his arms out so that the doctor could belt them to the chair.

Tightening the bonds, the doctor looked back and tapped his chin. "Hmmmm, so if you are truthful and have been loyal to your beautiful wife, I can safely assume that vaginal sex is the only experience you have?" he asked.

Nevio nodded, his chest rising and falling more rapidly as he tested the bonds.

The doctor hummed behind his mask and smiled. "Well, I guess that leaves us with a lot of ground to cover." He slowly unbuttoned his own cloak and let it fall to the floor. Nevio blinked and stared as the doctor began to undress from his long dark robes, leaving only his mask, gloves, and boots on.  
  
"D-doctor?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are you d-doing?"  
  
The doctor walked forward, hunching over the bound man in his chair. "Helping you with your problem, messere." His hand reached down and wrapped around Nevio's cock, squeezing the base. Nevio gasped and the doctor nodded. "Don't worry. It'll feel better soon. I know what I'm doing. I'm a _doctor_."


	3. A Doctor's Practice

Nevio watched with wide blue eyes as the doctor wrapped his gloved hand around his own slightly raised member. He stroked slowly and Nevio couldn't help to look as the other man's dick also began to twitch and erect itself. "You are responding to watching me do this. Hmmm, we are making progress sooner than I expected," the doctore responded almost clinically.  
  
Nevio shook his head, shuddering at the thought. "What are you doing! This isn't what you promised my wife and I!" He began to squirm in his bonds, but the thick leather held strong and tight against his arms.   
  
"I said that you would be cured, _messere._ I never went into detail about how I would go about doing it." The doctor released his dick and sighed, letting Nevio's erection bob a bit before he looked back to his patient's face. Nevio's angry glare stared right back into the black eyeholes of his mask as the businessman stretched out his legs, scooting the chair back as far as he could. The doctor blinked and then grinned behind his beak. "Always this," he muttered, shaking his head as the back of the chair knocked into the opposite wall hard, jolting forward a bit from the force. Nevio's jaw dropped in shock and the doctor approached slowly, grabbing Nevio's thighs and forcibly spread them. "You have already paid me so you might as well get something out of it, no?"   
  
He felt the older man shaking in the chair beneath him so he ran his hand over the other man's chest in a soothing stroke, finally reaching up to cup Nevio's chin and tilt the man's head up.   
  
" _Shush,_ trust me. I know what I'm doing here, messere. I've had other patients, remember?" he said in a soft tone before he lowered his hands to the other man's chest, rolling his leather-clad thumbs teasingly over Nevio's brown nipples. After a few circles, they pebbled and the doctor smiled. "Good. It will be much easier if you just sit back and relax." He continued to tease the man's nipples until he saw Nevio begin to twist in his seat. "I will need you to spread your legs again," the doctor ordered, placing his left hand on top of Nevio's trembling thigh. The older man stiffened and shook his head, his lips pursed.  
  
Sighing, the doctor walked back over to his supplies and pulled out two more thick belts. "I had hoped to leave the bonds at this, but I must have your cooperation for this procedure."   
  
" _Procedure!?_  You're planning to sodomize me!"   
  
The doctor shrugged. "If that's what it takes. I have to  _modify_  you in order to  _fix_  you." He knelt down and shoved Nevio's left leg to the chair, belting it as the other leg kicked out, knocking him hard in the shoulder. The doctor grunted, but just repeated the same with the other leg, slapping the thigh hard enough to make the older man cry out. "There we go. Muchbetter."   
  
Through the eyeholes, he looked over his patient, his arms and legs spread and bound to the chair. Nevio's muscles were tense, his chest rising and falling rapidly with every breath. "I think we are ready to proceed to the next step now, messere." Picking up a bottle of oil, the doctor knelt down and palmed the other man's now soft dick in his gloved hand.   
  
Wrapping his fingers around it, he poured some of the oil over Nevio's groin, causing the bound man to shudder from the feel of cold oil dripping down his length. "Don't worry, this is just so the gloves don't chafe," the doctor said, putting down the bottle as his hand spread the lubricant in a thick even coat over his gloves as well.  
  
Nevio inhaled sharply and he closed his eyes, turning his head away as the doctor began to masturbate him, his pumps slow at first, almost experimental in how the fingers brushed over the veins coating the underside and the soft wrinkled skin of his sac. Suddenly, he picked up speed, pulling the foreskin down roughly to thumb the pink head of Nevio's dick. Nevio squirmed, his toes curling as the doctor's other hand began to play with his balls, pulling and squeezing them, sliding them over the buttery black leather. "G-god, how is this going to-h-help me?" he breathed out. "This is  _sin!_ "  
  
The doctor just nodded absently, clearly ignoring everything Nevio was saying. "Open your eyes, you're already somewhat hard. Perhaps you should reconsider masturbation?" Letting go of Nevio's twitching dick the doctor continued to play with the other man's balls, keeping close attention to Nevio's face as he worked.  
  
"You seem to especially like this. Not a surprise, they're fairly  _sensitive_ to touch." He heard Nevio gasp as he squeezed them extra hard and the older man's dick stiffened and raised itself away from the thick ballsac below. "Hmmm, interesting," he hummed, his free oiled glove stroking Nevio's thigh gently, almost as if he was calming a horse.   
  
At the doctor's comment, Nevio forced his eyes open and he stared down at himself. He was panting, his body was flushed, and his dick was half-hard and dripping oil. He looked at the doctor in shock and the other man nodded, sitting back on his heels. "It's not that sinful, especially if it gets you hard enough to make love to your wife. You want children, messere. Sex is the first step in the process."   
  
He remained silent at this, but Nevio's eyes moved down to the doctor's obvious erection. "We need to experiment more to truly see what will test your limits." The doctor ran an oiled hand through Nevio's hair, yanking out the tie that kept the long strands bound.  
  
Swallowing, Nevio watched the doctor touch himself, trailing oil down his lean chest and then to his throbbing length. As he stroked, precum began to bead at the tip and the younger man groaned softly. He stared down at his patient and then knelt again, moving his mask up to expose his mouth, but nothing more. "Now, are you going to let me continue or are you going to continue questioning my professionalism?" Nevio shook his head on reflex and the doctor's pale lips curved into a smirk. "Good."  
  
Kneeling, he grabbed Nevio's length and squeezed the base, his thumb massaging the underside of it. Nevio gasped, his eyes closing as his thighs trembled beneath him, toes curling at the sudden contact. The doctor looked over the other man for a moment before he lowered his head and pressed his lips to the swollen head in a soft kiss. He opened his mouth and let the first two inches slide inside of the warm confines, his tongue curling around the thick throbbing length. Nevio's back arched and the doctor felt his body stiffen underneath his hand. He patted Nevio's thigh and then gave a short but hard suck, pulling on the foreskin with his tongue. Nevio began to swear, his head tilted up to the ceiling as he murmured hushed curses.   
  
The doctor ignored him and continued to suck, his cheeks ballooning slightly from the other man's girth as he pumped the base of Nevio's dick. After a while, he tasted the sharp distinct tang of precum and he pulled his mouth off the throbbing dick.  
  
"You're getting much closer," he praised as if talking to a child. Nevio shook his head, but froze as the doctor stuck out his tongue and licked up the underside of Nevio's dick to the slit at the tip. Nevio gave a loud howl and the doctor smiled, nipping the fleshy pink head. "You're body is responding very well. I knew you wouldn't be a difficult case, messere."   
  
He gave the man's dick a reassuring squeeze and then said, "But it's time to try something else."   
  
Nevio blinked and watched as the doctor readjusted his mask over his mouth and then poured some more oil onto his glove.   
  
"This will be a bit uncomfortable, but you should be aroused by it. Most men are." He lifted up Nevio's balls with his opposite hand and a finger probed at the man's entrance, slicking it up with oil.   
  
Nevio's eyes went wide.   
  
"No, no, no!" he said, shaking his head wildly as the doctor examined his anus and spread the puckered hole a bit with both thumbs. The doctor ignored the other man's pleas and slid an oiled finger inside all the way to the third knuckle. Nevio froze and squirmed, but the doctor's bonds held him down. "God, take it out!  _Take it out!_ " he begged, feeling the finger wiggle around inside of him to make more room inside of his tight ass. The doctor's mask tilted up to look at him and he slowly shook his head.   
  
"No."  
  
A second finger entered and Nevio gritted his teeth in pain as the doctor scissored him roughly. "It hurts! Please, just...sto-"   
  
His breath caught in his throat as he felt the doctor's longest finger prod something sensitive, his movements slowing. The doctor exhaled and his shoulders slumped as he watched Nevio's face, touching the spot again to see the other man's body tense. "There we go. Now let's just  _stimulate_  this a bit and see what happens, shall we messere?"   
  
There was barely a moment's notice before the doctor began to rub the tender gland, awakening the bundle of nerves. Nevio felt himself shudder and tense as the fingers stopped teasing and began to thrust inside of him with abandon, pounding into that spot hard enough to make white dots dance before his eyes.   
  
"Ha! stop! Please, it's too much!" he said, his teeth buried into his bottom lip as the doctor finger-fucked him. The doctor shook his head, but didn't look up, too focused on shoving his fingers right to that sinful spot every time he thrust in. Nevio barely even noticed when a third finger was added to the group as the doctor's other hand had gone back to his dick, stroking it in time with his thrusts and curving it up toward his stomach.   
  
"You are very close," the doctor encouraged, his once detached voice laced with frustration as he pumped the older man's cock in his palm.  
  
Nevio hissed as his balls tightened and his dick stiffened almost vertically in the doctor's hand. White cum spewed out onto his own stomach and chest, trailing down the muscles of his abdomen and cooling almost instantly. The doctor continued to thrust and pump until he felt Nevio's dick soften in his hand and he knew all the cum had been forced out of him.   
  
The doctor exhaled and pulled his fingers out of Nevio slowly, watching the other man wince and look away in shame, his cheeks flushed a stunning red. He checked the other man's entrance and chuckled, seeing how stretched out it had become before raising his other hand which was smeared with cum.   
  
He held his hand up to Nevio, forcing the other man to look at his work, "See, that was not so hard, now was it?"


	4. Results that Speak for Themselves

Looking at the doctor's cum covered glove, Nevio panted hard and gulped. The doctor smirked behind his mask and said, "Sometimes just sex isn't enough to get a man to cum. Sometimes _foreplay_ is required." He looked at Nevio's limp cock and shook his head. "You love your wife and she loves you. Tell her if she wants you hard, she needs to consider sucking your dick."   
  
Nevio shook his head as a bead of sweat traced his cheek. "What you just did-" The doctor leaned down until the black eyes of his mask met Nevio's. The larger man's breath caught in his throat and the doctor let out a throaty chuckle.   
  
"Unconventional? Yes, but I did help you, messere. Although we are not quite done here." He cupped Nevio's dick and rubbed the underside. It twitched weakly and Nevio gave a low moan. The doctor raised an eyebrow, pressing into the pulsing veins. "This is the same treatment I've given all of those others. Most of them were just as scared as you are right now. It's natural to be afraid of what you have no control over. When you orgasm, you lose what little control over your body you have." He grinned behind his mask. "And medical procedures are never supposed to be _exactly_ comfortable." He continued to rub Nevio's dick as he spoke, his thumb pushing down a bit on the head and smearing cum and oil over the tip.  
  
Nevio's face flushed and he opened his mouth to speak, but the doctor simply placed his free hand over the other man's mouth. "Now there's just one thing left to do, messere." The doctor stepped back and retrieved the rest of the oil, spreading it over Nevio's engorging cock until it dripped. Nevio clenched his eyes shut, feeling himself twitch and stiffen from the doctor's slick leather teasing the overly sensitive skin.  
  
"What are you going to do to me now?" he whimpered, watching as the doctor gave him several squeezes at the head. The doctor turned his beak up.  
  
"Men aren't slick inside like women, messere. I have to do this to prevent potential injury to my person." Nevio gave him a confused expression as the doctor stood and bent over in front of him, exposing his backside and puckered anus. The older man's eyes widened when he saw the doctor's gloved hand reach around, a gloved finger slipping inside of himself. The doctor gave out a groan and bowed his head as he fucked himself, the leather squelching inside of him. Not too long after that he sent in a second finger, scissoring and stretching himself while Nevio watched the display.   
  
"You enjoy watching, messere?" the doctor grunted as he plunged his fingers in deeper, his back arching slightly. Nevio shook his head, turning his face away. The doctor laughed, "Too lewd? You enjoyed watching me earlier."   
  
He hissed, biting his lip under the mask as he teased himself, twisting the fingers harshly inside of his own anus. "Fuck..."   
  
Leaning back as he put in three fingers, he closed his eyes. "You ever consider putting your dick in your wife's ass? It's a lot-" he paused, groaning. "-tighter. Much tighter." Nevio shook his head, blushing fiercely. The doctor smiled to himself and then pulled his fingers out with a wet pop. He flexed the slick digits teasingly in front of Nevio's face. "You'll enjoy it. Trust me, messere." He turned around and went to Nevio's bonds. "I'm going to untie your arms. Your legs will stay as they are." He waited for Nevio to nod before he released Nevio's bindings on his upper body.   
  
Nevio exhaled, flexing his arms as the doctor straddled his waist in the chair, their erections pressed together between their stomachs. The doctor ran a hand through Nevio's hair before he fisted their cocks together with his glove, smearing their collective precum. Nevio groaned and his hands absently went to the doctor's waist, pulling the man closer.   
  
The doctor nodded. "Good," he said, panting into his mask as he worked his fingers over their shafts. They groaned in unison and finally the doctor raised himself, grabbing Nevio's dick and lining it up with his entrance. He looked down at the older man through the eyeholes of his beak mask and smiled. "Ready?"  
  
Nevio gasped as the head of his dick passed into the doctor. The tight warmth of the other man's body was like a vice around the sensitive head and it only seemed to get hotter the deeper it went. The doctor was silent, his teeth gritted in pain as he finally bottomed out, his hips meeting Nevio's. He panted and nodded to Nevio. "Give me a few seconds. Even with stretching and oil, it takes a little while to get used to, messere."   
  
Hissing, Nevio forced a nod, his fingers digging into the doctor's thighs as he felt his balls tighten. "Dios mio, you're too tight," he muttered, shaking his head. The doctor purred. "It has been a time since I've had a patient with this particular ailment." He gave a weak laugh and then moved up, using the floor to pump himself up and down on Nevio's dick. "Ah!" he cried out as he changed the angle slightly to tease his prostate, his head thrown back. One hand came up and gripped Nevio's shoulder to brace himself and the other went down to his own erection which had wilted just a bit from the stretch.   
  
"Thrust up when I come down," he instructed to Nevio between grunts. The artist nodded, his eyes closed as he waited for the doctor to raise himself again. He lifted his own hips underneath the younger man and they both cried out as they met in the middle. Their chests pressed together as their backs arched in unison. Nevio bit his lip hard enough to bleed and gripped the other man's hips with his nails. The doctor hissed as they bit into his tender skin. "Harder!" he growled out, picking up the pace of his thrusts, his hand sloppily pumping his dick between their heaving bodies.  
  
Nevio grunted, "I think you're enjoying this more than I."   
  
The doctor dug his fingers into the other man's shoulder blade painfully. "I do what I must for my patients, messere," he whispered into Nevio's ear as he continued to thrust down onto the other man's dick, spearing his ass again and again. The doctor was now clenching down upon him every time they met each other's thrusts and Nevio knew he wasn't going to be able to last.   
  
"You're close...I can feel it," the doctor said with a moan. "Just cum, messere." Nevio forced his eyes up to look at the beak and then he wrapped his own hand over the doctor's dick. The doctor frowned and shook his head, taking Nevio's hand off it, stopping his movements. "No, I'm your doctor, not your lover. This is just a procedure." He panted and looked at Nevio. "There is a reason I did not take off my mask for this and why I have not kissed you or offered more loving foreplay, messere. This is just to get your body excited, to learn what it likes to feel. Do not treat this as lovemaking." He paused, staring at Nevio hard behind the mask. "You're not to do that again."  
  
Nevio scowled and hissed, "I didn't want this in the first place. I would prefer to make it feel as if it were reciprocal!"

The doctor laughed and shook his head. "You _paid_ me. I'm doing my job, messere. You're just a patient and I doubt you will need another session after this. You just need to convince you wife to be a little more generous in bed." With that, he went back to thrusting down and Nevio found himself right back on the edge, his stomach taunt from holding back as the doctor clenched around him.   
  
"But-" Nevio's breath caught in his throat and his body shook in the chair, his fingers bruising the doctor's hips as he thrust up into the other man's body. The doctor groaned and closed his eyes, tilting his head back. His own breathing was heavy as he fucked himself on the other man, feeling the pulse of Nevio's dick deep inside of him as it brushed over his prostate. He clenched hard around the other man purposefully and opened his eyes to look down at Nevio. The other man was gritting his teeth, his eyes closed as his toes curled on the floor beneath them. "God, I'm-" Nevio stopped and his mouth opened, no sound emitting from his throat as he came hard, his hips lifted off the chair and his nails drawing blood from the doctor's waist.   
  
Both of them panted and the doctor continued thrusting down, squeezing the other man for all of his cum as he jerked off roughly. Nevio gasped for air and bowed his head forward, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment and shame as he looked down where his dick was still inside of the doctor's tight warm ass. "Dio, forgive me. Imelda..."   
  
"Ha!" The doctor grunted loudly, his cum splattering Nevio's chest and cheek as he continued to pump his dick up. Nevio's eyes widened as he realized that he had cum sliding down his chin, dripping onto his thigh. He immediately turned his head away, trying to wipe it off on his shoulder. The doctor ignored him and sighed, lifting himself off of Nevio, the older man's cock slipping out of his ass.   
  
Calmly, the doctor walked over to a pail of water and washed off his own dick, gloves and finally wiped his ass with a towel. He then looked over to Nevio and unbuckled the other man's legs, handing him a clean towel. "I believe we are done, messere. I doubt you'll have any trouble getting your lovely wife pregnant now."   
  
Nevio's eyes widened and he tried to stand, his legs shaking. "Y-You just-" The doctor held up his hand.   
  
"No need to thank me, messere. You've already paid after all." He took a scented oil and splashed it onto Nevio's body. "This will cover the smell until you get the opportunity to bathe." He pulled on his outer cloak over his naked body and gestured toward Nevio's clothes. "Come back if there are any further complications with your marital bed."  
  
The doctor simply went and began cleaning his tools, ignoring the older man's presence for the time being. Nevio shook his head and looked down at himself, cleaning up quickly. "I cannot believe that just-" he stopped and shook his head again in shame and embarrassment. He pulled on his clothes and straightened up, looking at the doctor's back for a moment before swiftly leaving the shop.   
  
It was sunset outside and the city nightlife was coming out. Nevio held himself rigid as he walked, his body still tingling with the aftereffects of the doctor's work.

It was dark by the time Nevio got home, his wife waiting eagerly at the door. He exhaled as she embraced him and kissed his cheek. "My love, did the doctor help?" she asked, running a hand through his hair.

Nevio looked down at her and ran a hand down her back.

"A little..."


	5. Epilogue

"Doctore, _doctore!_ "   
  
"Hmmm?" the masked man looked up, seeing Imelda Eliseo running toward him, her cheeks painted pink and her smile the widest he had ever seen. She took his gloved hand and kissed it over and over again. "Thank you so much doctore! God bless you! You worked _wonders_ on my husband!"   
  
The doctor chuckled behind the beak of his mask. "I am glad, signora. If you ever require my services again, simply ask."   
  
She nodded and bowed her head. "Of course! Of course! You have my gratitude and that of my husband's. Although he said he was not feeling too well today and would not be able to come out to thank you himself." The doctor nodded.  
  
"It's a side effect of my treatment. Fret not. It will wear off soon enough and he will be just as he was before, only a much better lover." Imelda blushed and put her hand up to her mouth before taking the doctor's hands in her own again.   
  
"You're a miracle worker, doctore. A gift from God!"   
  
He smiled and waved her off, his beak glinting in the morning light. "Thank you, signora. Now why don't you return to your husband. Tend to him?" he suggested.   
  
Her eyes widened. "I'll go right now! Grazie!" With that, she turned around and began running back through the crowds, disappearing under an archway. The doctor exhaled and then leaned against his stall, watching the various people walk by. A few minutes passed in boredom as he advertised his remedies, holding jars of leeches up to the disinterested men and women who walked by his stall. "A weekly bleeding is good for your skin!" he called out to a few painted ladies who just kept walking.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a tap on the shoulder. He blinked and turned, seeing a man blushing next to his stall, his hands behind his back and his legs crossed as they nervously shook below him. The doctor smiled behind his mask. " _Another_ treatment session?" he asked slyly.  
  
The man blushed a darker red and nodded, holding out a bag of coins with a shaking hand. Taking and weighing the contents mentally, the doctor's gloved fingers curled around it before pocketing the coin purse. He cracked his knuckles and opened the door to the stall, allowing the other man to walk inside.   
  
"Let's get started then, amico."

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old piece I wrote years ago I've decided to update. I have a bit of a fascination with Plague Doctors and power-play relationships. Sorry if that's gross or offends anyone. 
> 
> For warning, this does contain some non-consensual sexual activities.


End file.
